Various medical devices are designed to be inserted into a patient to assist in patient care. For example, endotracheal tubes are designed to be inserted through the mouth and throat of a patient for assisting in respiration. Further, other devices, such as tracheal suction devices are used in conjunction with endotracheal tubes to, for instance, remove accumulated secretions from the lungs of a patient.
In addition to being placed in the throat of a patient, other medical devices are designed to be inserted into other areas of the body. For example, coronary angioplasty catheters having an inflatable balloon are inserted and guided through blood vessels. Other types of catheters also are inserted into other areas of the body such as through the stomach walls or in the urinary tract.
During insertion of these types of devices, it can sometimes be difficult to guide the device into a desired location in a patient due to friction between the device and an adjacent surface. Thus, a need exists for a coating that can be applied to a medical device to reduce the coefficient of friction and make the device much easier to insert into a patient. Further, a need exists for a biocompatible and lubricious coating that can be applied to medical devices which also has anti-microbial properties.